


It's a beautiful thing

by kee_writestrashh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drugs, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: Shameless modern!ramsay one shot. I don't make the rules. (Based very loosely off a anon prompt request )





	It's a beautiful thing

There were many women that came and went. But you were his favorite. From the moment he had laid eyes on you, you belonged to him. Only him. Where he would share his 'leftovers' with the Boys, you were never an item on that menu. Only he got to use you. The collar around your neck said so.

Ramsay Bolton was disgusting and horrendous. And he was your god. He gave you everything, and all you had to do was keep him happy. It was easy really. You enjoyed his sexual desires. The leather whip on your ass. The way he grabbed your hair. The way he watched you fuck another women he had brought into bed for you both to share.

You would be lying if you said you weren't just as disgusting and horrendous as your master. Because you were. To keep yourself alive. Ramsay was unforgiving, as you learned quickly. To make up for it, he bought you things. Gave you baths himself. Tended to any broken skin he left on you.

You were the bastard's bitch. And you loved every second of it. 

It was an ordinary night. Ramsay had come home, covered in blood, as usual. And damn did it look good. You half rose from the couch but he had held up a hand to stop you. You were always supposed to be sitting on the couch, waiting for him. You had no life unless he gave you that life. Yesterday he had been angry, and you were the one punished for it. He took away all your 'privileges', leaving you with nothing to do but sit around all day and wait for him.

One of your friends said it was not normal. The abuse and manipulation. But, you were safe. Mostly. That's what you told yourself anyway.

"Does my daddy need something?" You purred, holding out your hands to him.

He fixed you with a long look before taking to your invite. You could smell the blood on him as he came to a halt at the edge of the couch. You nuzzled the side of your face against his hip, arms wrapping around his thighs.

He brought a hand to cup the other side of your face as he stroked your hair gently with his other hand. You chanced a glance up, seeing him gaze down at you, a dark shadow behind those pale eyes. "I had a bad day, kitten." He sighed.

"Does daddy wanna talk about it? It surely can't have been all bad, you're all covered in blood." You hummed, looking up at him innocently. 

"Go put on that new dress. And then bring me your collar. Be a good girl for daddy, mkay?" He said almost dismissively, pulling away from you.

You gave him a small, almost grateful smile. It only meant good things for you when he told you to put on a new dress. This one was hardly a dress at all. If anyone dared look to hard they would be able to see all of you. Ramsay liked these dresses best. He liked to parade you around in front of his friends. And it made you feel incredibly sexy.

You changed slowly, taking time at examining yourself in the mirror. Fading bruises and fresh ones adorning your skin. Many of them a result from bite marks. He could be an animal when it suited him. You picked up the leather collar from the dresser and left the room.

It wasn't hard to find Ramsay. The noise from the basement was enough. You slowly walked down the steps, the smell of alcohol,  cigarette smoke, and marijuana smoke hitting you full force. There was laughing and shouting. The Boys must have shown up while you were changing. 

You stood at Ramsay's side, waiting on him to take notice of you as he finished telling his story, a mid gales of laughter around the room. The table littered with beer bottles, liquor bottles, cigarettes, marijuana paraphernalia, as well as a white powdery substance you knew to be cocaine. Ramsay made you lick it up, a lot. 

You stared at the small baggie on his other side for a few moments before Ramsay caught you attention by taking the collar from your hands. You snapped your eyes to him as he stood up. He pulled you closer to him, pressing his body flush to your back. 

"Do you want some?" He purred against your ear as he fastened the collar.

"If it would please my master." You said slowly. Once the collar was on, you were only allowed to call him master.

"If you're a good little pet, I will let you have some." He whispered, running the tip of his tongue along your ear, making you shiver.

He sat down, pulling you into his lap. You gave a glance around the table. Alyn already fucking a group favorite. You weren't sure where she came from or who she usually came with, but your fingers had been in her cunt many times. You liked the way she kissed you. You licked your lips slightly, watching her backside as she ground her body against Alyn's lap.

Ramsay raised his brows at you, following your eyes. "Thirsty, bitch?" He half growled, fingers digging into your thigh.

"Yes." You replied automatically, knowing better than to lie to him by now.

His grip loosened slightly as he grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and handed it to you. 

That was all your sober mind remembered. 

It felt like hours since then. The mess on the table grew. More alcohol. More drugs. Guns. Money. Cards. Knives. You were pretty sure there had been a finger with a large gold ring at one point.

"Take it." Ramsay hissed at you, forcing the joint upon you again. 

Your fuzzy mind and heavy hand took the item and you took a deep hit, passing it off to whoever was still sitting beside you.

Ramsay grabbed your face in his hand, forcing your head to the side and mashing his lips to yours. Ducking the smoke from your mouth. Like a demon devouring a soul.

His lips on yours made you needy. Grinding your ass into his lap. You had been horny for awhile now. The alcohol and marijuana did little to stem the buildup of sticky wetness between your legs as Ramsay would trail his fingers against the hem of your dress and place light bites against your neck as he listened to the others talk or examined his hand of cards idly.

You gave a small whimper when he pulled his lips away from yours. He narrowed his eyes and exhaled the remaining smoke from his nose on a harsh exhale.

Without warning, you found your ass on the edge of the table before you, Ramsay getting on his knees and forcing your legs apart as wide as he could. Your instability making you lean further back, catching your weight with your arms, planting your hands on the table behind you. A deep moan leaving you as you felt his tongue grace your slit, toying at your throbbing clit.

You closed your eyes hard, forgetting that anyone else was here. That you were on the table, legs spread wide, before everyone. Your mind moving in and out of focus as you felt your dress being pulled from you. Lips on yours. A dick against your lips. Down your throat. A mouth toying with your nipples. Your soaking pussy having a hard, foreign object shoved into it. Making your back arch. It seemed to go forever. How good everything felt.

Opening your eyes to find Ramsay standing to the side of the table, slowly preparing a line of coke on a small tray as he let his friends fuck you and touch you. Your mind too hazy to care. All that mattered was the way your body felt. Letting your body be used, finding the woman on top of you next. 

Her tongue lightly tracing your lips before she shoved it in your mouth. You closed your eyes again, letting her explore your mouth and steal your breath as she moaned against your mouth. Realizing someone was fucking her from behind, almost jealous that no one was fucking you.

When suddenly, everything stopped and you were pulled up to sitting. Your eyes opening again to find Ramsay and his tray between your legs. He held the tray up to your face.

"Lick it up, kitten. Be a good girl. All of it." He cooed.

Slowly you placed your tongue to the cold, metal tray. The bitter taste of the powder touching your tongue almost at once.

"That's my good girl. Were my boys good to you?" He said, stroking your cheek and passing the tray off to the first set of hands he found.

"Yes, master." You panted, feeling a rush through your body.

"Good. Good." He hummed, slowly undoing his belt and sliding it from his pants.

Eyes heavy, you watched him. You knew where that belt was going. Sure enough he motioned for you to slide off the table and turn around.

With a stumble you did as requested. Your ass exposed to him. Feeling his fingertips run lightly across your skin before the leather strap came down hard, without warning. 

You yelped at the pain, shifting your body.

"No." Ramsay tutted, shaking his head. "Hold her."

You couldn't move, only cry out as your ass became raw and tender. He would surely break the skin completely soon. 

But he had stopped. The tip of his warm tongue running against the welts he had left on your skin. Light nips, followed by harsh bites to the most tender areas. Your whole body shaking uncontrollably as all the extra weight left your body.

"Very good girl." He praised, grabbing your hips and pulling you away from the table. Without the support of the table you fell to your knees. "Even better." He chuckled darkly, walking around to your front and shoving the table out of his way.

He quickly undid he pants and pushed them down. "Open up. It's my turn, you nasty slut." 

You hardly had your mouth open when you found him shoving his dick in your mouth and grabbing your hair. Forcing you up and down on him as you struggled to breathe and kept gagging unwilling. The choking making tiny black lights flash before your eyes. On the verge of passing out. 

He only laughed at your struggle and the color rising in your cheeks. Finally, he pulled away from you, allowing you to gasp for air like a diver coming to the surface of the water for air. Deep, cold lung fulls.

Ramsay released your hair and pushed you backward by the shoulder. Too intoxicated to register the movement, too late to catch yourself, you fell back onto the hard floor. Feeling your head hit the ground, but there was no immediate pain.

And nothing mattered anymore now that his body was pressed flush to yours. Shoving himself inside of you. Every thrust forceful and unrelenting. Harsh pants and grunts leaving him every time he jarred his body into yours.

Your hands finding his back and digging your nails into his skin, trying to pull him closer. Wanting him to break you, as he fucked almost screams from you.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled, his thrusting and shoving becoming more erratic and spontaneous. 

"You master!" You whined, feeling as though you couldn't catch your breath again. All you could do was moan and whine under his dominance. Your nails clawing as hard as you could. Eyes rolling into the back of your head, face screwing up into pleasure as those tight coils sound tighter by the second, ready to snap at any moment.

He dropped his head, panting harshly at your ear. Teeth sinking into the skin of your neck. The sensation sent you over the edge as you felt your orgasm hit you like a blow to the gut. A sharp gasp and a shaky cry, arching your body further into him.

A rare, guttural moan leaving him as he felt your high hit him. Your walls clinging and pulsing against him as he ploughed into you over and over again. Every muscle in his body taught. Every breath he drew hitching. Until finally he reached his high. Another loud moan rumbling his chest as he pushed all his weight into you. Feeling his throbbing dick pump you full of his thick, hot cum.

You both laid motionless for many long minutes before he pulled away from you completely. He scooped you up and carried you to the empty couch, laying with you and pulling you close to him.

You cuddled into his warm skin as he wrapped his arm around you. Melting into his protection, feeling his heart hammer in his rib cage against your cheek. Your own heart still trying to remember how to beat normally.

Shifting to adjust his arm under your head, he played with strands of your hair between his fingers as his other hand rubbed up and down your back. He placed light kisses to your forehead until you shifted your head and brought your lips to his.

Gentle kisses. A rare treat for you. He even let you nuzzle closer into him. "You were such a good little pet. I enjoyed watching them take their turns with my baby girl. You look like a goddess when you get fucked. Made me ruin my pants. Did you like it?" He whispered.

Eyes closed lightly, you let a small smile from, "if my master wants me to like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Need something? Want something? Find me on tumblr @kee-writestrashh


End file.
